Dualing
DUELING GUIDE THERE IS NO MORE WAGERING WITH DUALING NOW! How To To invite someone to a duel: + Target the player you wish to duel. + Open up your options menu using the Triangle button on the controller or the Escape (ESC) key on the keyboard. + Go to the Community area and select Duel. + Click on Invite and wait for the other player to accept. To accept an invitation to a duel: + An invitation to duel will appear on your screen. You will need to Accept or Decline the invitation. Once both parties agree to duel, a 15 second countdown starts. The dueling is triggered after the countdown. To Surrender a duel: + Open up your options menu using the Triangle button on the controller or the Escape (ESC) key on the keyboard. + Go to the Community area and select duel. + Click on Surrender. Duel Guide (Warriors) Have max str,sta, and decent agi, dex. MC-Hero or Savage (troll racial mc) Get a lycan form. Buy HP cms, feral, dire, mc, mca's, def mods, off mods, HoT, str/sta maxes, godborn, and crit cutbacks. (usually not needed for tank vs tank duels) (Shadowknights) Have max str, sta and a decent agi/int. MC- Heroic werehunter, Slayer If slayer get a lycan form and buy def mods, off mods, bite, other than that buy HP, str/sta maxes, pain recasts, 51 cm, blood upgrades, mc, mca's, def mods, off mods, HoT, godborn. (Paladin) Have max str, sta, and a decent agi, dex, cha. MC-Guardian or Crusader get a lycan form. Buy HP cms, feral/dire, mc, mca's, off mods, def mods, HoT, str/sta maxes, godborn, heal cutbacks. FUN? ''' Okay I know winning a duel is awesome and makes you feel great...and I dont mind losing them either...it's fun right? or atleast I thought it was suppose to be.. I was in Freeport this morning on my monk...hanging out with a friend...getting help with a transfer...my monk is only 16... In anycase I got the random duel invite...17 warrior...and so I think fine should be fun...I know I am gonna lose but what the hell... We duel I lose..he still had half life...lol Well it was fun until he was a sore winner...I came back to thank him and he was talking trash about how I am a weak monk...so I said "thank you for the duel eventhough I'm a weak monk ;0)" Lol some people amuse me...he went on and on...and finally I told him "umm did you think I would win? you are level 17 with quest armor and more hps than me...how many hps do you have?" "773" "well that's nice I have 459...so you are proud of double your hps?" Really it's fun and all...but man I didnt think so many people would be asses about it...he asked me to duel again,...nope..its one thing if you wanna have a friendly game...its another if you wanna be an ass...what is with people? Even when I win I have always said what a great job they did...I was probably eating and hanging on for dear life anyways...lol '''Dueling, whats acceptable? When you duel someone is it ok to use say anu potions or food/drinks it takes the fun out imo, I say self buffed is fine but other wise its cheap what do you all think is it ok? Only outside buffs (by this i mean a buff that the player cannot apply to himself)i would consider unfair I.E if u had avatar and werent a sha......if u had a cl res buff and you werent a res cleric. I believe all of the characters abilities in his/her arsenal are fair game. A person how did anu quests should have an advantage over some1 who has not....think of it like lvling a lv 60 will have and advantage over a lvl 58. There is also a range for the dueling area for a reason....not all classes are built for stationary dmg output....the whole dueling area is yours to fight in not 1 mere standing point. Since nobody gains anything by duelling, other than repair bills, use whatever you want. Bottom line to dueling rules..... THERE ARE NO RULES, just a sense of fair play! So what defines fair play in dueling? It is not fair, to have buffs or help from any other toon/class. It is fair to use ANY means at your disposal; food, drinks, quest abilities, weapons, armor. After this, it is just the whinnings of crybabies and sore losers who makes up rules for you to follow! In short, I perfer to call them pussies! Classes Ive noticed quite a few classes that seem to be terribly hard to duel against Monks.....they can do a tremendous amount of dmg very quickly,they can have a great sta/hp pool,...they have self heals. That being said monks are a great dueling choice. Warriors (tinker and hero master classes)....both have high sta/hp pow pools....good ac and agi......both master classes can generate a signifigant amount of dmg. Shadowknight HWH can be very formidable as well.....coming with several debuffs combined with melee and resistable dmg attacks....the hwh mcas can be quite devestating. Ranger Hunters....they can also boost their sta/hp pools....true shot does almost 1k dmg induels...plus quads hit....and 60pod lightning arrow spell can all add a big dose of dmg. Also a well built wiz with high sta and resists can be a very dangerous opponent. Backstabbing and Dueling How not to get backstabbed As soon as the countdown starts, con him/her and turn on auto attack. They pretty much cannot get behind you. During the 15 second lead in time -- put yur opponent on ignore -- u can walk right through him -- No one has avoided back stab that way -- autoattack does turn palyers but not instantly . i can get two backstabs off in the time it takes the char to turn around -- i then proceed to walk through them again -- Easy back stabs no one can avoid this method short of rooting u -- we do get a self sow after all for guys who just plain run and try the arrow thing Oh and after remember to take yur opponent off of ignore list - Shields I took out three warriors higher than my level (25). 26, 27, and another 26. I used a shield whilst I did this... They were all dual-wielding and using mixed and matched armor, therefor I will assume their stats are far superior to mine, a nephrite plate user. I think I had the advantage in terms of AC, for one thing: Im using nephrite (approximate 17.5% AC bonus, 41 HP and 14 POW per piece), a nephrite shield, and I used my path taunt from the start of the duel each time. I don't know if such a significant AC boost really affects how your opponents criticals hit you, but I noticed MUCH lower damage throughout the rest of the 3-odd minute battles while the taunt AC was in effect. Even though I did less than half the basic melee damage they did because I was using a shield and have only 100 STR and the base DEX, I still managed to defeat them Perhaps some warriors may think twice about using shields now. Or at least criticizing those who choose to sacrifice pathetic damage to become a true meatshield... Charming outside help! Enchanters can charm Necros, or other toons, to fight for them in duels! :) Just don't use your own pet. Place a charm on a Nec buddy. Invite some poor fool to a duel. The charmed peep and his pet can attack, but the fool can not attack the charmed peep! >:) Duel effects on your pet In the last couple of days, I have unknowingly stumbled upon a couple of PvP glitches that are reproducable. When fighting a pet caster, if you surrender a duel, the pet continues to attack and you will gain debt from it. Secondly, as a pet caster after I duel and win, I am unable to buff my pet as it says "target is in a duel". I actually have to dismiss and recast my pet. Changing the stance or killing a mob will not change this message. SK dueling With 550 int i double proc 103 hp almost every round maybe 8 out of 10 . And yes spells are still resisted as before. But with 550 inmax 1650 dmg on the highend vital strike.(300 percent int mod) The low end on vital strike not sure on mod its somewhere between 100 to 150 mod or it has a base dmg with a lower than 100percent str mod. But with 550 int max and 445 str i hit for 1650 and 632. With 550 int and 515 str i hit for 1650 and 665 When i duel i don't really use bloods cause its resisted, i just try to outlast and out damage. This works good on alot of classes. The harder to beat classes would be any healer built dd.(shaman werehunter, cleric tinker etc.) Or savage, berskerer But then again if i wanted to build for duels you would build 600 str 550 int lots of hp and power and you would buy unholybond. TIPs Slayers, Juggernauts and DKs that own on PVP against max AR Generally speaking, use a shield w/ a 2H weapon prepared so you can switch to strike abilites then quickly switch back. Slayer's innately high INT will help procs and put a little extra into the touch/blood abilities despite being completely resisted. (In PvP, every bit helps) Stat wise, I'd say load up on STR (helps strikes) and STA. Higher AGI will help against AC debuffs against other SK's.